


Reckless

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Bottom Tony, Bucky is NOT a business man, Butt Plugs, Danger, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Identity Issues, Just Sex, M/M, MIT Era, MIT Tony Stark, Mistaken Identity, Mob Boss Bucky, POV Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is just here for sex, Top Bucky Barnes, dark bucky, tony is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony had always been warned about recklessly running towards danger. He just figured that danger was a lab explosion, an ill-advised experiment or doing something that embarrassed Howard in public. This had not even made his top fifty possible situations.





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on four different ideas to fill this particular square but, for some reason, this idea slammed into me today and I just went with it. Now I only have one square left for a blackout. For those worried since this Tony is finishing up MIT he isn't underage which is why I didn't tag it. He's of the age of consent otherwise I would have tagged it.
> 
>  
> 
> This one fills the bingo square I3: Mafia Bucky (which became Mob Boss Bucky)

His Mom had _always_ told him that he was going to end up recklessly running into danger. Tony was pretty sure she hadn’t meant that he was going to stumble, sleep deprived and coming down from the high of creation into it.

Though, in his defense, danger merely looked like a really hot older guy who was promising a very enjoyable night.

Danger had gorgeous blue-grey eyes, rich brown hair pulled away from his face and muscles Tony wanted to lick. He also had a voice that went straight to Tony’s cock and had arousal thrumming violently inside of him. Danger spoke all the right words, touched Tony in a way that left no questions about his intent and looked at Tony like he wanted to consume him whole. All of those things were why Tony hadn’t recognized danger for what it truly was and had merely thought that _danger_ was purely _arousal_. It wasn’t like anyone could blame him for preening at the attention or the compliments. Or the delicious, sinful promises of pleasure.

James’s hand was warm, firm and sure where it rested against the small of his back as he was guided into an impressive house. Not that Tony was paying much attention to the house, more like a mansion, as he was led towards a large staircase. Tony had grown up in large, opulent houses and mansions. He had bottomed for the first time in one. It certainly wasn’t why he’d agreed to go back to James’s place for the night.

Arousal was burning under his skin and Tony was sure if he looked in the mirror there would be marks along his neck where James had been sucking, nipping and biting in the back of the car on the way to James’s place. His pants were painfully tight and the combination of exhaustion and arousal had him practically drunk.

“Careful, sweetheart.” The Brooklyn accent was doing very, very naughty things to him and Tony grinned as he was pulled in for a filthy, possessive kiss that had fingers knotting in his hair. Skillful fingers started removing his clothing, tossing it aside carelessly, as Tony pressed into each touch. It had been a couple weeks since he’d sought out sex, lost to creation in the MIT labs and passing out over a desk or in his bed when he managed it. The end of the semester was approaching, _graduation and freedom_ , and Tony was a whirlwind of innovation as the end drew nearer.

Later, _later_ , Tony would realize the perfect storm he’d stumbled into but not now. Not lost to the excitement and lust of the moment. If his mind was a bit sharper, his arousal a bit duller, he _might_ have recognized danger but danger was tempting and felt far too good to care. Danger wasn’t a fumbling drunk college student or a selfish, entitled peer who wanted to claim he had fucked Tony Stark.

Danger was experienced, skilled and had Tony _burning_.

“ _Fuck_.” Fingers curled around his aching cock and Tony whined at the feeling of a warm hand teasing him to the point his breathing was hitching and his face flushing with arousal. His back ended up hitting the soft sheets covering a mattress that felt like a fucking cloud.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

It’s what Tony would have called James. The dark three piece suit with a tie designed to match James’s eyes and hair messily pulled away from a handsome face with just enough scruff to give him a rugged look.

James as a walking, talking wet dream and Tony was more than eager to see if the experience matched his wild imagination.

He watched, legs spread where he’d landed, as James started undressing all the while watching him with a heated gaze. Everything about James screamed power and, seeing the way James’s eyes looked him over, Tony’s mind was quick to compare him to a predator watching its prey. There was something almost predatory in the way James moved, how he watched and waited as Tony lay there completely naked on the man’s bed.

The feeling had a shiver of anticipation racing up his spine.

 _I’m in trouble_.

The body under that suit was just as impressive as the mansion and the handsome face Tony had been drawn to earlier. It was just as impressive as the smooth words, the teasing grin and the heated promises. He didn’t move as he watched James shift, reaching into the nightstand and removing a bottle of expensive lube.

Tony recognized it easily. Several of his father’s business partners’ sons used the same lube when they had fucked Tony in the past.

“Are you going to be good for me, sweetheart?” a hand stroked along his thigh, a silent promise of what was to come, as James stepped up between his spread legs. “Going to be a sweet, little thing? Take my cock in that gorgeous ass of yours?”

Tony swallowed roughly. The low, rough voice full of promise and arousal had his cheeks heating. Usually whenever he stumbled into someone’s bed or over the nearest flat surface it was rough, fast and greedy. There was no point in sweet words or foreplay. Nothing like _this_.

It was purely to get off. No one really cared about building up the anticipation. Tony was on uneven, shaky ground but he rarely backed down and certainly not from what promised to be a good, pleasurable time. He managed a shaky nod, heart pounding and blood practically singing in his veins. “I know you are, sweetheart. You’re going to be so good for me. Going to take my cock until your little hole gapes and your legs can’t hold you up.”

James easily moved Tony, bent one of his legs up and away, as lube slick fingers rubbed against Tony’s hole. They circled his rim, lightly teasing, before one started to work inside and Tony’s mouth fell open. It had been a bit longer since he’d bottomed and the slow burn of being prepared stole his breath. His ass clenched and his fingers curled against the sheets under him. He had missed this. He had missed the feeling of being full and fucked.

“Nice and tight.” The tone was appreciative, “You’re going to feel so good wrapped around me. Gonna make me feel good, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Tony managed a choked _yes_ as another finger pushed into him and the two fingers started to work him open. “Can’t wait to see my cock splitting your tight ass open. Feel you writhing under me.”

 _Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck_.

Tony was pretty sure his brain was going to short circuit if this kept up and he didn’t even have a cock in his ass yet. There was a very obvious difference between spoiled rich boys, college students and men. Tony wasn’t actually sure how old James was, mid-twenties if he had to guess, but it was more than obvious that he was past fumbling sex and the kind of sex that entitled rich boys indulged in.

He was sure this was going to ruin him for his two main sources of sex: his fellow platinum spoon peers and his MIT classmates.

A third finger had him shoving his head back as a wrecked moan ripped its way out of him when James’s fingers found his prostate and sent pleasure blazing through him. His mouth dropped open, his chest rising and falling rapidly, as a familiar pressure started to build inside of him. He didn’t want to come on James’s fingers. Tony wanted to come when he was getting fucked into the mattress, legs wrapped around James’s waist and body burning with pleasure.

“I knew you’d sound sinful.” Lips pressed against him after James draped over him, fingers still moving, and Tony tilted his head more than happy to let that mouth latch onto his neck. The feeling of teeth biting down lightly at the base of his throat had him keening lowly, ass clenching, as James grinned against him.

Tony couldn’t even speak through the need, desperation and pleasure twisted up inside of him. He was lost to sensation, his exhausted body sensitive, as James started finger fucking him and tugging lightly on his rim as he moved his fingers. Tony was pretty sure if there was anyone else in the mansion they could hear the absolutely wrecked and needy sounds escaping him because they were filling the room.

“Please.” It punched out of him, “Please please please please please.”

“ _Begging_.” Somehow Tony managed to look at James and those blue-grey eyes had gone dark with arousal. He could see nothing but intent and hunger in that gaze as it stared down at him with complete focus. “Even better. I wasn’t going to bring anyone home tonight but I could hardly leave you there for someone else to enjoy.” The fingers disappeared and Tony jerked, eyes wide and hanging on the edge, as he immediately looked to James to see why he’d pulled away. He watched James slick himself up, moaning lowly as his hand moved up and down a cock Tony was not sure was going to fit, before Tony’s legs were spread wider.

He was pulled closer to the edge of the bed so his ass was hanging off and in a good position. James stepped into place, happily fitting himself between Tony’s legs, while Tony stared up at him. He was a step away from begging again when James finally moved forward. Tony _moaned_ when the thick, fat head of James’s cock pushed against his loosened hole and started to split him open.

It was almost too much as James started to push in, fucking deeper with short thrusts, while Tony gripped the sheets and shoved his head back.

“ _Fuck._ ”

James chuckled above him but didn’t stop as he kept fucking himself deeper and deeper. Tony’s throat worked, sound spilling out of his parted lips. His head moved on the bed as he writhed, fingers yanking at the sheets. He didn’t think James could possibly fit but the man kept moving forward until he had buried himself to the hilt and Tony was a mess of whimpers.

It burned, his ass protesting having something so big buried inside, as James settled and Tony’s body tried to adjust to his size. “I knew you could take all of me, sweetheart. You look so beautiful fucked full of _my_ cock. Like you were made for it.”

Tony had noticed that particular common theme when he bottomed. There were _always_ comments along those lines. Usually smug, gleeful exclamations of how Tony Stark was an absolute slut for their cock and how pretty he was getting fucked by them. James, at least, sounded admiring.

Fingers dug into the meat of his hips as James rolled his hips back, agonizingly slow, while Tony’s breathing shuddered and his lips parted on a moan. James left only the tip in before he snapped his hips forward and Tony’s breath was driven from him.

The hit against his prostate had him jerking and moaning.

“That’s it, sweetheart.”

James started off slowly fucking him, almost teasingly, as Tony’s orgasm started building again. His cock hardened once more, having gone soft at the burn of James entering him, until it was aching with each brush against his prostate and every snap of James’s hips.

“Harder.” He managed, not liking the slow and lingering fuck, while trying to shove into James’s thrust to take him balls deep. “Fuck me _harder_.”

Tony wanted a _fuck_. He needed that. No emotions or feelings or any of that easy, slow sex that seemed far too close to making love. Tony was _not_ here for that. He didn’t like the knowing glint in James’s dark eyes or the way his lips tugged up.

But Tony got exactly what he wanted.

James’s yanked him closer so he was hanging a bit more off the bed and the hands on him gripped tighter. The slow, easy pace was gone and Tony’s body thrummed with each hard, powerful snap of James’s hips. The mattress groaned underneath him and the slap of skin on skin where James’s hips were slamming up against his ass echoed in his ears. It was exactly what he wanted even if his exhausted body had enjoyed the slow, easy pace from before. They were both getting exactly what they wanted, the pleasure on James’s face said that much, and Tony happily went along for the ride.

Tony moaned and whined as the thick cock buried inside of him pumped in and out, nailing his prostate more frequently than not. His head shoved back into the mattress and his breathing increased the faster James thrust into him. Each time James managed to hit his prostate Tony clenched down tightly, body tensing with his building orgasm, as James’s own sounds of pleasure mixed with his and the sounds of fucking echoed in James’s bedroom.

James fucked him. Rough, hard, fast and selfishly as Tony had practically demanded.

Tony couldn’t match his pace now, didn’t bother to, as a hand curled around his cock and he almost came off the bed at the feeling of it. It took only a few strokes to set him off as he came with a wail of _James_ , writhing and jerking, while James fucked him through it and kept going like Tony wasn’t a limp, whimpering mess under him.

Every thrust only added to the too much feeling and Tony’s breathing hitched, catching in his throat, while James’s pace turned sloppier the closer he got to his own orgasm.

Tony was already hardening again when James finally slammed deep, powerful hips rutting against him, while the older man came with a groan of gratification. The pleasure of his orgasm was in every line of James’s face. Seconds later James draped over him and pressed a kiss against Tony’s racing pulse before he moved back. The soft cock still inside of him slipped free as James stepped from between Tony’s legs. Something soft was brushed over his stomach, wiping away the mess of his orgasm, before James set it to the side. He didn’t protest when he was rolled over only a second later but Tony did groan when something hard pushed against his loose and sore hole. It pushed inside and Tony realized James had just plugged him.

James picked up the cloth from before to clean up the rest of the mess before he tossed it away.

“You would look beautiful wearing nothing but a collar and chained to my bed. A sinful distraction waiting for me whenever I wanted.” The tone was wistful and caused an unexpected blush to stain Tony’s cheeks when the image popped into his head. It was impossible _not_ to imagine it when James spoke in that tone and lightly touched him, intent and interest still obvious.

The hands disappeared. He could hear James leaving the room, the sound of water in what was probably the bathroom, as he laid there. Tony slowly blinked at the huge picture windows on the other side of the room. He felt loose, pliant and on the edge of passing out. There was nothing like good, hard sex to put him under. The surprising care afterwards threw him off but Tony wasn’t going to complain. He always tried to be thoughtful to whoever he’d fallen into bed with and it was nice to be on the receiving end. He didn’t even notice when James had returned until he heard his voice.

“Rest up. I’m not done with you yet.”

That was the easiest order to comply with. Tony was all too happy to crawl under soft, warm covers and slip off into sleep.

It was the sound of voices that ended up dragging him from unconsciousness only a few hours later. The room was dark, the only light from the open doorway, as his mind slowly came back online. He recognized James’s voice but not the other.

“...this is the second time one of our shipments was intercepted.” The other voice was saying. “Someone is selling us out and the FBI is going to be breaking down our doors if something doesn’t change.”

“Put Natasha on it.” James responded, “She’s good at sniffing out rats and even better at extracting information.”

“When she finds them?”

“I don’t want the body found. Make sure everyone knows what happens when you betray our family.”

Tony’s heart jumped and something cold settled in his gut as the words registered in his sleep clouded mind. _Are they talking about killing someone?_ He kept his eyes closed, his breathing even, as he listened in. James gave specific instructions as the two men talked and the ease of the conversation made it more than obvious that this wasn’t the first time that James had ordered a _murder_.

The more they spoke the harder it was for Tony to control his breathing. This was not the kind of conversation a business man engaged in. Tony had heard his father making offhanded comments about wanting to kill a board member who had been frustrating him but he never actually did.

James and whoever he was talking to _meant_ it.

“Looks like you had some fun.”

Tony could feel their eyes on him. He kept his face relaxed, his breathing light and even, as his heart raced and everything in him screamed _danger_. From their words, the ease at which they spoke of crimes and disposing of _problems_ all the pieces were starting to click into place. He could recognize a few names and James referring to it as _our family_ had fear buzzing inside of him. _The Mob. He’s in the fucking Mob!_

“A lot of fun.” James sounded pleased and smug, “He’s a gorgeous little thing. _Very_ vocal. Tight and warm.” The arousal was more than obvious. At least _that_ made it obvious that Tony was merely meant for an enjoyable night and shouldn’t end up in a ditch somewhere. “Thought I’d let him rest before I kept him up the rest of the night.”

“Don’t have too much fun.” It wasn’t said with any kind of seriousness, “I’ll let you know when Nat finds the mole.”

The door shut and a low light registered from behind his closed eyes. Tony lay in a messy sprawl, listening to James moving around the room, before the bed dipped and a hand reached out to trace down the arch of his spine. The fingers were light, exploratory, as James moved them up and down his spine idly. “So innocent looking,” The words were soft and curious as James’s hand trailed back down to where the edge of the covers rested just over Tony’s ass, “But absolutely sinful at the same time. You really would look perfect collared and chained to my bed. A pretty little thing waiting to pleasure me.”

_Of course this happened to me. Of course I accidentally fell into bed with a Mob Boss and overheard a conversation about murdering someone._

Tony started to shift, as though he were waking. James’s hands continued their stroking before moving down, pushing underneath the sheets, to tease the plug still resting inside of his ass. The press of it and the feeling of James moving it had him jerking when it brushed his prostate.

The danger he’d always been warned about came in an unfairly attractive and deceptive package. Tony blinked his eyes open, slowly letting them take in the man sitting near him, before he found himself rolled onto his back and the heavy, firm weight of James pinned him down. The hard press of a very interested cock let Tony know exactly how interested James was as the man who was clearly a Mob Boss settled between his legs.

“I hope you rested long enough because I have every intention of keeping you awake for the next few hours.” Tony really, really shouldn’t have felt a jolt of arousal fly through him but he was known for making questionable decisions when it came to sex.

_Fuck it._

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Bucky a Mob Boss in Boston? He took over for someone he knew and built the organization into something far bigger than it had been. The details are mostly up in the air (I'm terrible, yes).
> 
> This was not how I was going to actually do this square but the idea of Tony stumbling into bed with a Mob Boss and accidentally learning that fact wouldn't leave me alone. Hence this random-ass fic.
> 
> I hope at least a few of you got some kind of enjoyment out of this. I've mostly been bouncing around from idea to idea and the accidental long-fic I stumbled into. Thought maybe one or two of you missed WinterIron so here we are! Hopefully my spur of the moment idea worked out. Usually I try to have some kind of idea of what I'm doing but this one I just kind of went with the flow so I'm curious how it turned out.


End file.
